


Threadbare

by englandwouldfalljohn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, POV John Watson, Post-Season/Series 04, but not, if that's a thing, it's more like intimate-smut, it's smut, like it's not smutty, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandwouldfalljohn/pseuds/englandwouldfalljohn
Summary: A brief snapshot of the newfound *intimacy* existing between John and Sherlock post-S4. John POV ficlet.





	Threadbare

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a gif-set. All my love to echosilverwolf, who sent the link and received this as a thank you. (I wrote this in a text message.) If you haven't read her fics yet, you should. All the cool kids are doing it.

He starts to move, and my breath stops. Hips rolling, back arching - angles I cannot imagine creating pleasure I cannot fathom.  He penetrates my body, my being; pale, slender arms cage me in and he is inside me, yet containing me. He holds me, claims me, owns me as no one ever has. As he always had. Before.  And now... after it has all been done, has all been said, and it is over, after all the promises and doubts, secrets and deaths have worn us raw and left us threadbare to the soul... we are here, together, as we were always meant to be. This is what remains.  Sherlock and I, in the sitting room at midnight, choking on our ecstasy so as not to wake the baby. On the floor, feeling him, inhaling him, and wanting nothing more in life.


End file.
